Talk:Star Wars SOTF RPG
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- 2 weeks notice This is Fallen. We need to all shut up and work things out or I will be leaving. I am giving hero 2 weeks notice when I get the chance, and after that I will be on leave for possibly forever. I am up for someone to finally stop arguing and to talk. I am tired of people taking sides and deciding to quit. While I do have other things to do outside of the group, I don't know if everyone does and also, Paladin just joined on and is seeing the group he joined being torn apart. It seems like no one understands compromise (I will admit I am partly blamed, but not the only person). Honestly, no one is stopping the fighting. We need to all shut up and listen. Benndak is taking leave for a while, Raccoon is looking into other groups to join, and I may leave permanently. Is this -really- what we want? The Be All End All Discussion I would like to bring forth the "Be All End All" that is needed to end this. Metroid- due to your Elite-Troopers-Everywhere-Cannon-Fodder crap, and your Too Far demand for Realism, forces others who enjoy more fantasmal things to happen, while using the excuse that if you don't then people just do as they please which you know is not the case. Your blunt refusale to take any actual blame for any problem forces for this dead stand off, NO DISTANCE HAS BEEN MADE IN ANY RPGS. IF YOUR SO INNOCENT THEN SOMETHING WOULD HAVE GIVEN BY NOW AND SOME RPING WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE. I simpy capped to stretch my point, not yelling in any sort. Your bluntness, crazed realism hunt (That do only fit your desires), Refusal to move from Sci Fi is keeping back others. Benndak- Your absolute defense of Hero and leave on the arguement now leaves an indecisive gap. You side with Metroid do constantly and keep his side, Why, I do not know, but your constant flipping is getting us nowhere. You need to stop flipping, knuckle down, and make your point. Your leave will not help end this, you will return to more trouble. Raccoon- Your lack of understanding in reasoning, and to whats going on, is making you a bit of a nuisance, no offense. That, and your begging to rp when we are in discussion. If you leave and flee to Tourny, then goodbye. Hero Unit- Stand. Up! Stand up and take back your hold of this group, we are completely split and you simply keep modding and play KotOR while we fight to the death. You keep thinking we will settle things quickly, WE AREN'T. You allow this group to continue to fight, and leave us to get nowhere. You afk too often, and it may just be me, but it seems your losing your interest in rping. You need to settle the problems, or else someone else may attempt to take leader position, or we will split. Fallen- Your constant blatant insulting, and whining, is getting you nowhere. Either leave, or stand and try to aid in settling things. I have not bothered to list Fiodis or Paladin due to them not really contributing to it in either direction. Xfire- I think due to this new place, everyone gets too distracted in what they do to ACTUALLY rp sometimes, because of it, everyone just gets lost in their own things, I speak both in seeing it happen, and personal experience in losing myself in aforementioned games. When we rped in SWBF2, if someone wanted to RP, They. Had. To. Be. THere. You couldn't just walk off and go modding or play a game, you sat your butt down and you enjoyed rping. Yes, with Xfire we can type more, and its easier to meet up, and hell we could still use it to meet up, but rping on it makes us make almost NO distance. So, my Solution to the problem, Solution: First, Hero, take back leadership of group and stop modding and playing other games when we rp, afking is viable, but constant modding and game playing is not. Second, Realism stops having such a hold on our rpgs, no one is allowed to their ideas because "Its not realistic". OUR ENTIRE RPGS ARE UNREALISTIC. FORCE? SPACE SHIPS? DEATH STARS? I don't see anyone complaining there! Yet we can't do other things! I'm not agaisnt Realism, but I am against THIS REALISM. Troopers are supposed to be Cannon FOdder for characters wether or not 1 or 2 people dislike this fact. Otherwise we have these troops defending our chars and it comes down to "Who has more guys with guns" which is NOT, allow me to repeat this NOT okay. Thirdly, we find an alternative for rping that ISN'T Xfire, we can use it to talk, meet up, discuss, but apparently, rping doesn't really work, because people like to go off modding, or play video games, and therefore either don't rp very good, or lose interest in it altogether. So it would be wise to find an alternative that we can all access, and one that forces us to be there, and unable to mod/play games without forcing us to leave rpg/lose sight of chat Fourthly, enough constant ignoring others, no one of us will be constantly correct, and by not taking blame you create a unending void of where two or more people refuse to take blame. And entire scenes/RPGs simply die. Fifthly, No refusing to leave a genre/world for rping, because some of us seem to not want to leave Sci Fi or Star Wars. We need to use different worlds. This is my Solution to you, I think it fairly criticizes all, though I do admit Metroids may be too long, but he is the main opposer of most movement. And I think I brought forth a plenty fair compromise to everyones differing wants, aswell as bringing forth a system that will keep the rpgs moving healthy and well. Now please simply bold your name then use a colon : after it, then leave your comment a few lines below this line I will place. Since Fallen can't use the Forum, I have moved it to here. I intend to settle this and I will do what it takes. If you feel I critisized something too much, then I will apologize. ----